battle royale2- freedom
by Fern payne
Summary: sequel to crazyforkpop's battle royal three years after the failure of the battle royal program, dw and her classmates are forced to participate in battle royal2 a program which sends children to eliminate international terrorist, arthur read and francine frensky. rated PG-13 for violence chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

this story will continue right after where crazyforkpop left off

no copyright intended

enjoy!

(this won't be as violent as the first story)

1.a new day

three years had passed since that fateful day, when arthur had went to the island to participate in the battle royal.

he and francine were wanted for the murder of mr ratburn.

one good thing was that after a teacher's death, the battle royal law had to be shut down, and for three years, no class was taken to be slaughtered.

dw,now 8 was walking to school alone,lost in her thoughts.

three years had passed since they had been notified by email that arthur and his friends were forced to kill each other.

jane read(mom) was lost in tears, and david(dad)didn't go to work for three days, but was waiting by the computer for the regular updates at www,battleroyal .com

after the three, long days the reads were overjoyed that arthur had lived through the death game.

the other parents were lost in tears for days.

everyone mourned the dead kids at the classroom of arthur and his classmates.

dw sighed.

where were arthur and francine?

nobody knew

the government concealed any whereabouts of the two kids.

some say the two were murdered by officials

some say they perished on the way back to land.

dw didn't know what to believe.

she never thought she would say this, but she missed arthur.

she missed fighting about the snowball, and all the good times.

she missed binky, remembering the green chip incident.

she missed fern, who had been so nice to her.

she missed everyone.

as she approached her school, she started to look at the bright side.

"at least everything will be alright"she thought aloud.

how very wrong she was...

to be continued

(please review)


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys and sorry for the long update.

hope the future chapters make up for the delay.

2.(un)normal day

as dw walked in to her classroom, she met some her friends.

emily was at a table, doing the math homework mrs. sweetwater had given them.

emily greeted her and dw sat down next to her.

everything was different since the government had chosen a class from their school for the battle royale.

james, for instance wasn't the shy rabbit he had once been, since his sister's death

now, he was strong(mentally..at least)and always on alert.

the tibbles were still always joking around, but they had became slightly nicer to everyone, because

who knew when the battle royale law will start again. and if it did, they might be picked to kill off each other.

the bell rang and mrs sweet water came in, looking a bit sad for some reason.

she called out the names.

"amanda?"

"here" said a cat girl with blonde pigtails.

"alice?"

'here.' a rabbit girl with short brown hair held up her hand.

"bruce?"

'here' said a brown dog boy with almost no hair at all.

though his nickname was brute, he was nice, and was always nice to everyone, even the tibbles.

'bud?'

"here" said bud, looking a bit sad.

ever since ladonna's death, he was always down, unlike his usual cheery self.

"catherine?"

"here" said a cat girl with glasses and black hair

'dora wi...i mean dw?' asked mrs. sweetwater, with a slight smile.

'here!' dw said, trying to lighten the mood.

'emily?'

here'

tommy?

'here (no i'm tommy)(no i am)

timmy?

'here...

"max?"

'here' said a bear kid with a white t shirt.

he was the smartest in their class, but wasn't arrogant.

"james?"

'here"said the rabbit boy.

"and...justin"

"here"said a aardvark boy.

mrs. sweet water put down the attendance sheet.

"okay class. the first class is phys. ed

so i want all of you to change and go outside for now."

with a loud"yes mrs. sweetwater "the kids filed out of the classroom and towards the changing rooms.

emily took off her blouse and put on her gym clothes.

"don't you think this is all boring?"

she asked dw.

dw looked at her perplexed.

"what do you mean?"

"well everything is always the same. no fun at all. i wish something exciting would happen."

as dw thought about this, she felt an unexplainable uneasyness creep over her.

then before she knew it, something exploded in the changing room, and filled the air with smoke.

dw, coughing began to feel drowsy.

she looked around and saw the other girls on their knees, coughing.

"d...w..."

amanda pointed towards the door and fell down.

dw looked towards the door and screamed.

three people in gas masks were at the door.

they looked at the screaming dw, then, one of them came over to her, and plunged a syringe in to her neck.

dw looked in to the mask, and then ...everything was gone

to be continued.

please review


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i was late in updating.**

**enjoy!**

3. the game

"where are we?"

that was the first thing dw heard when she woke up.

she looked around.

they seemed to be in a bus, she couldn't see the driver.

her classmates were all sleeping.

james was next to her, his head nodding.

"dw?"

she looked at the back of the bus, where tommy was looking at her.

then she saw something that shocked her.

they all had silver necklaces around their necks.

she felt around her neck and could feel her necklace.

"WAKE UP!"

she shouted

everyone was up in an instant, looking around ,frightened.

"where are we?" shrieked emily.

"oh my god" bud shouted, "we're all being sent to some island to fight to the death!"

"don't be silly bud"said bruce, who looked frightened himself."the law had to shut down three years ago."

"then where are going?" bud asked, trembling with fright.

"shut up!" shouted amanda."i can hear something."

they all became quiet. then, they could hear it.

they could hear people shouting and running outside the bus.

they went to the windows, and, taking a deep breath, pushed aside the curtains.

they seemed to be in a military base.

cameramen were running around the bus trying desperately to get them on film

in the distance, they could hear a reporter saying.

"there! in under exteremely tight security,come the students for the first ever BR2!

thanks to the 1,000,000 supporters and likes on our facebook page,the BR2 act the law could be passed by the president."

the bus came to a halt.

the students looked around, frightened.

then, they were dragged from the bus into a small building by members of the army, with reporters following them

the scared kids were led into a room which looked just like a classroom,complete with a chalkboard.

the kids stood in the middle of the room, frightened as the men stood in front of the room

a few minutes later a door in the front of the room opened and incame a woman with orange hair.

dw remembed her at once.

"mrs. morgan!"

their kindergarten teacher looked at them and smiled.

"hi kids" she said.  
the kids began asking where they were, and what they were doing here, but mrs. morgan held up her hand.

"quiet" she said and the kids grew silent.

then she picked up a piece of chalk from a nearby desk and started to write on the blackboard

[the wild seven]

"do any of you know what this is?" she asked around the room.

none of them, even max knew what it was.

"the wild seven" said mrs. morgan in a clear voice,"is a terrorist group which was probably formed three years ago."

she then pointed at a small television next to the blackboard.

" a video was sent to the government a few days ago."she said.

"the sender's adress is unknown, but it is obvious who sent it"

a man dressed in a millitary suit turned the tv on, and the video started playing.

the quality was bad, but dw could make out the people in the footage.

there were seven people holding machine guns, and had masks over their mouths.

then she saw the person in the middle,

she saw the brown, circle shaped glasses.

the gasped, for it was arthur.

"we will never forgive the adults who made us fight each other."said arthur in a clear voice.

"let us rise up and fight, we are the wild seven. we have the file so you can't bomb us.

you'll have to come yourselves. we now declare war...against the government, against all of you."

the video ended.

"well now you get the picture."said mrs. morgan.

"the wild seven has declared war against our government, and we need to destroy them.

oh, i'm sorry., _you_ need to destroy them."

she then wrote the words

BATTLE ROYALE2 on the blackboard

to be continued

[please review]


End file.
